TJs lesson
by WhompingBobula
Summary: The Ashleys hatch a plan to teach TJ a lesson he'll never forget. Warning: contains strong sexual scenes between minors!


This is a lemon fanfic of the show Recess, featuring TJ Detweiler and the Ashleys. Don't read if you don't like/approve of sex between minors/tweens, as the characters in this story, in keeping with the show, are around 11 or 12. This is just the first of MANY lemons for popular shows and movies and video games i have planned. Lastly, I don't own anything in this story, obviously, all characters belong to Disney. Anyway, enjoy!!!

Ashley Armbruster, leader of the Ashleys who was better known as Ashley A, paced the fancy room of the Ashley clubhouse.

"Girls, this has gone on LONG ENOUGH!!! Every day, every single day, we have put up with the cruel, obnoxious tricks TJ and his friends play on us. Fake bugs in our tea. Switching our sunscreen with glue. Stealing the tires from our clubhouse entrance. Itching powder in our shoes. And let's not forget last months stunt with the electromagnets!!!" The girls let out a collective groan. ". Well, i have HAD it!!!! I say, we finally fight back. We band together, and finally teach TJ a lesson he'll never forget!!!" She smirked evily. " And i have JUST the idea." The four girls put their heads together and whispered as they laid out their sinister plan. After they had finished, they threw back their heads, and shouted their famous catchphrase.

"SCANDALOUS!!!!!"

The following day, at Recess, TJ and his friends were sitting behind a dumpster on the side of the school as they discussed their newest scheme.

"And while Hank is busy unclogging the toilet in the teachers lounge, the teachers and Prickly will relocate to the lunchroom, so we will sneak into Prickly's office, and Gretchen will hack into his computer, and change the months lunch menu. Yep, from now on it will be pizza delivery every day, and on Friday, special delivery of sundaes straight from Kelsos."

As TJ finished laying out his plan, the friends cheered and high-fived, not noticing they were being watched, until Vince pointed out a figure standing behind them. " Hey, is that little girl watching us?"

The friends turned. The girl was only a year or so younger, like maybe 10, and had her black hair in twin ponytails. She looked familiar. Suddenly Gus remembered.

"Hey it's that girl who was always eating ice cream!! The one who kept following us for a week. "

"Oh yeah", Vince said. " I forgot about her. "

"What do you want kid?"Spinelli snapped. " We're busy right now. Go away. "

The girl didn't move, but she smiled slightly. Not a very nice smile. Almost sinister. Spinelli felt herself growing impatient. " It's rude to listen to people's conversations, you know." Spinelli added.

The girl still didn't speak, but reached into her pocket, and pulled out what looked like...

Gretchen gasped. "Egad!!! It's a tape recorder!!! She could have taped our entire conversation!!!"

The girl took off running, dashing into the chaos of the playground.

"After the pipsqueak!! Get that recorder!!!" Spinelli shouted.

The friends ran after the girl, dodging past active games of dodgeball, marbles, tetherball, and more. Past Swinger Girl, trying, as usual, to go over the top. Past Upside Down Girl, hanging as usual, upside down like a blonde pigtailed bat.

Past Guru Kid, giving sage but not always helpful advice. Past the terrifying Miss Finster, her spectacled gaze sweeping the playground like a hawk.

Finally, the girl stopped, by the mound of tires that hid the entrance to the Ashley clubhouse.

"Give. That. Recorder. To. Us. Now. "

Wheezed Spinelli, as her and the others caught up to her.

The girl smiled wickedly again.

"No", she said in a singsong voice.

Soinelli growled and took a menacing step forward, but stopped as a fashionable dirty blonde head poked out of a tired behind the little girl.

" Nice job, munchkin", the head, belonging to Ashley A, said, taking the recorder from the girl. " If only your name was Ashley, you'd make prime material for our little posse. "

"Whatever. What about YOUR side of the deal?" said the girl.

Ashley A disappeared for a second, and reappeared holding a box of ice cold ice cream sandwiches, straight from the Ashleys freezer. Sticking her tongue out at TJ and his pals, she snatched the box from Ashley, then skipped off, humming a merry tune.

"Spinelli growled again, and took another menacing step, this time toward Ashley A. The two had a history of extreme mutual dislike.

"Give that recorder to me, or I'll pull out your hair clips and jam them up your nose!!!, she roared. As TJ and Vince restrained her, Ashley A just laughed.

"Awww, you're just JEALOUS of my nose. Cause not everybody can have as cute a nose as mine. And you're also such sore losers. We finally GOT you guys. On tape, planning trouble, PLUS gloating about several past pranks. I'm sure Miss Finster and/or Prickly would be happy to hear who glued the bathroom doors shut last week. "

"THAT'S IT!!! Lemme at her, lemme at her!!!" Spinelli struggled to break free, but TJ and Vince held her firm.

Mikey, being the pacifist of the group, tried another approach.

" Oh dear Ashley, would you please see it within your heart, to let bygones be bygones? For TJs plan would be beneficial to ALL parties, including YOUR merry band of lasses. "

Ashley just scoffed. " Um, as if. Besides, WE already get our food delivered. From the best diners in town. Part of being rich and glamorous. Nope, no dice. Only ONE deal we will accept. YOU, TJ,"she pointed one perfectly manicured fingernail at him," are to come down here. Alone. Once your here, we will come to certain... negotiations. " She smirked, a smirk that made Spinellis blood boil, and made TJs blood freeze.

"NO way, you hussy!!! "Spinelli spat. " TJ isn't coming down to your evil lair, and YOU'RE giving us that god damn recorder, or I'll bulldoze your clubhouse to the ground!!!"

"Ooooh, I'm scared!! And where exactly would you get a bulldozer?!"

As the two girls bickered, TJ weighed his options. Once again, he and his friends were in a heap of trouble, and once again it was because of one of his plans. Anytime something bad happened to them, it was because HE had overlooked something, or had acted impulsively. A REAL leader knew when to fold, and an even better leader would take one for the team.

"It's ok guys, I'll go. What's the worst she can do?"

"TJ, are you crazy??!!!", Vince said.

"I must agree with Vince TJ, no good can come of this", Gretchen added, playing with her red ponytail, one of her nervous traits.

"Maybe, but there's no sense in ALL of us suffering. If all i have to do to stop this succubus from giving the tape to prickly and getting us suspended or expelled is do what she wants, then I'll do it. "

He met Ashley's dark gaze.

"Ok, move aside, I'll come in. "

As they headed down, TJ whispered to Vince, who usually acted as second in command.

"Keep them in line. i know they'll want to go to King Bob, but promise me you guys will just wait for me. "

Vince sighed. " Ok. I'll try. I got a very bad feeling though TJ. A VERY, very bad feeling. "

TJ gulped.

"Me too buddy, but what else can i do?"

And, taking what could be the last look at his friends, he climbed down the ladder into the Ashley clubhouse.

* So, I'm gonna pause here for now. I WAS planning for this to be just a one-shot story, one chapter, but it's turning out longer than i expected, and my hands need a rest, lol. I'll add part 2 soon, and if need be, any other chapters that follow. Chapter 2 will begin the REAL sex parts, so again if you don't approve of sexual situations involving kids, don't read. But remember, it's only a STORY, lol. See y'all soon!!!


End file.
